Escape From Reality
by divine529
Summary: Brennan isn't at the lab. Booth gets worried. What will the outcome be and where did Brennan go? Rated for later chapters. Previously Brennan's Secret Place.
1. Chapter 1

**~Brennan's Secret Place~**

**AN: Hey Guys! I know it's been a while but I have quite a few stories brewing in my head so updates will HOPEFULLY (key word) be frequent…don't kill me if they're not…Anyway this is a story that has been in my head for a very long time and I'm finally writing it…I don't know about the title so keep a look out for that! I hope you enjoy! **

** ~*divine529*~**

Booth came in to the lab and went straight to Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones" he walked in without knocking, as usual and he didn't see her there. So after he looked throughout the rest of the lab he started to panic when she wasn't there or answering him. She was always at the lab before him.

After a while he ran into Angela and she saw him all in a frenzy and was wondering what was wrong, she had a hunch that she already knew.

"Hey G-man is everything ok?"

"Hey Ange, have you seen Bones by any chance? She's not here and I can't reach her on her cell."

"No I haven't seen her per say…but I did hear from her."

"Well what did she say?" He was starting to get apprehensive and worried. He looked sick.

"You're not going to like it." She said unsure, her brow furled and eyes averted.

"Angela tell me!" he said forcefully

"Well she said she needed to get away for a while and needs to sort out here thoughts. She said she doesn't want anyone to bother her and doesn't want you to look for her." She felt bad for Booth, he looked so hurt and worried.

"Oh ok, thanks Ange."

"I know where she is and I can assure you she's safe."

"Yeah but that's not enough Ange. I need more."

"I know, I'll try to convince her to talk to you but no promises."

"Thanks Ange." he left much unhappier than he had come, shoulders slumped and head hung low.

Meanwhile on a lake far away, Brennan sat looking at the passing sailboats and the talk stone lighthouse. This place was giving her many flashbacks into her childhood.

One of her foster homes was near a lake and she found refuge in that place. Even though she could never return there, because of the bad memories she found a new place not too far away from D.C. and she would go there whenever she needed to think about something or just wanted to get away.

She needed to get away this time because she kept having these feelings for Booth and she wants to figure out how to deal with them, but so far she's failing because all she can think about is how sexually appealing he is! She also keeps having these strange visions and she believes they are from her childhood (one of her happier times). It was of her and a boy sitting by a lake and just talking…she felt like she knew this brown-haired, chocolate brown eyed boy from somewhere.

She kept trying to clear her mind throughout the day but when that failed, she decided to head to bed. Before she did though she watched the sunset, all the while thinking about Angela's words 'a sunset's more beautiful when you watch it with someone you care about'. Her mind kept wandering back to Booth. After the sun had finally set she paddled out to the lake house, guided by the moon's light, and got ready for a restless night of sleep.

**AN2: Well that's chapter 1 and I know it's pretty depressing but just bear with me…should I continue with this? I don't know if I should or not…let me know. Anyway I hope you liked it and as I said I have lots of ideas brewing as we speak! R&R please! Well TTYL**

** ~*divine529*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Brennan's Secret Place*~**

**AN: Hey Guys I'm back again so here is the next chapter of "Brennan's Secret Place" and it is a bit angsty/sad so bear with me. Guess what…100th EPISODE IN ****3**** DAYS! YES! Ok I hope you like it…here we go! **

Angela had just finished a reconstruction of a skull that Brennan had given her before she "disappeared", when she looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She cleaned up her office a bit and then decided to check up on Booth, so she grabbed her keys off of her desk and slipped off her lab coat, lifting it gently to hang it on the hook. She turned her light off, and locked her office, before saying good bye to the security guard and walking into the parking garage, easily sliding into Hodgins' mini cooper she happily claimed hers.

Traffic was nonexistent, so she reached Booth's house in record time, silently riding the elevator to the 3rd floor and walking down the hall to Booth apartment door. She sighed shakily and rose her hand, tapping her knuckles gently against the hard wood, before calling out when he didn't answer.

"Booth? Are you home?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She stood outside for another anxious minute before glancing down and seeing light stream through the bottom of the door, a more determined tone reaching her voice, "Booth I know you're in there, it's Angela could you please let me in?"

Heavy footsteps slammed forward, and Booth threw the door open, Angela's eyes widening instantly. Booth's eyes were bloodshot, his hair disheveled and he looked exhausted; his apartment completely matching his appearance.

Empty liquor bottles littered the room, while bills, mail, and case files were thrown across his apartment in a clear statement that he didn't care anymore.

"Booth! What's going on?" she asked; her voice now laced with hesitance on top of worry.

"I miss her Angie," Booth slurred, his sad voice matching the sadness in his alcohol reddened eyes "I miss her Angela, but she doesn't care. I-if she really cared, she would have told me. She would have told me where she went."

Angela sighed and shook her head "Booth, she cares," she stated simply. "I know for a fact she cares. All she needs is some time to think. I know where she is, I've been there before. She's fine, I promise you that Booth."

"How do you know she cares?" he asked softening up a great deal.

"Because Booth, I'm her best girl friend, she tells me just about everything," Angela stated defiantly, a reassuring smile stretching across her lips.

"Oh. I'm sorry Angela," he murmured, leaning heavily against his door "It's just, I love her. I love her so much and I just can't get the courage up to tell her, and it scares me, when she runs away, because I always think she'll never come back," his voice loosing volume through his confession, his eyes glassy, and darkened with pain.

"It's ok Booth, she'll come back, or you could go up there…" she suggested, stretching her arms around him in a comforting hug, knowing his hesitant arms meant he would much rather have Brennan hugging him instead of her.

"Thanks for being here for me Ange, it means a lot." He said with sincerity, but sadness still laced his features.

"No problem big guy, anytime" she replied with a smile, rubbing his arm encouragingly, before nodding inside the apartment "How about you get some sleep now, instead of drinking some more."

"I think I'll go do that," Booth muttered, smiling weakly again "Thanks again Ange," he finished, closing the door, and leaving a determined Angela in his midst.

She was going to bring her back, no matter what it took. It might take her awhile to figure out how, but she was going to tear that security blanket from her best friends arms, and throw her into the arms of someone much more important.

No matter what it took.

**AN2: Ok that didn't turn out at all like I wanted to but hey I guess the muses have a different direction in mind. Tell me what you think about this (I know it was a bit depressing again but bear with me it'll start to be cheerful soon…not too soon but soon). Please review they make me smile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Brennan's Secret Place**

**AN: Yeah so I'm kinda on a role here so I hope you keep reading! I have a new story out called "A Walk Through Time" you should check it out! So I've decided that from now on my chapters will be longer…so bear with me. That episode tonight nearly killed me! Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

I had a restless night of sleep. I kept having nightmares from when I was in the system again. One of the reasons I came here in the first place was to clear my mind of it all, but instead my big head got filled with all sorts of bad memories.

My first dream was of when I was locked in the car; punishment for the destruction of one stupid plate.

_My foster family and I had just finished eating dinner and my job, as usual, was to wash and dry the dishes by hand. I had gathered up the plates and cups into my small, scrawny arms and shifted my weight so I could carry all of them easily. I made it to the kitchen counter okay but the real disaster started when I started washing one of the fine china plates…I lifted the plate and turned the water on, but when my arm stretched forward, I burned myself on the water and dropped the plate, causing it to break. My foster father heard the crash and immediately came to check on me. I hastily tried to clean up the broken mess and cut myself in the process. Behind my foster father his wife followed like a deranged dog…they both saw what I had done and seized me up and asked what had happened. I quickly explained what had happened, but they didn't seem to like what they heard for what happened next would haunt me for the rest of my life. I was carried out roughly by my supposed foster father and shoved into a trunk for 2 days, without any air. I kept screaming out but no one heard me because of the wracking sobs that overcame me. Finally they let me out and I quickly tried to escape but I was too weak from lack of nourishment. Eventually I escaped to the confines of my room. I wanted to get out of that place, but I didn't know what to do. That night I cried myself to a night of restless sleep. _

The dream then changed to an oddly happy dream and I didn't quite remember why…but once it was over I had a huge revelation.

_A few months after the car incident, I found a peaceful place near where I was staying and it was open, because I wasn't quite over what had happened yet. It was a beautiful lake. It was sea blue and had plenty of sailboats for me to gaze upon; they glided gracefully across the water. Occasionally some fish or other fascinating water creatures would swim up close to me and I would just watch them have fun, but I was saddened because most of them had real family's to go home to whereas I did not. Also there was a pretty large lake house in the middle of the beautiful lake, surrounded by a luscious green forest. _

_I went to my lake everyday and found that no one ever went there…it turned into my consoling place, as well as my place to think. This is where I learned to rationalize and compartmentalize my feelings. _

_One day though there was a boy, a few years older than me, sitting on the docks. I went to the other dock; plopped myself down and gazed intently out across the water. I felt the boy's gaze shift upon me, and just ignored it, and him. When he didn't stop, I jerked my head in his direction and said "Why are you staring at me? It's quite rude." _

_"I'm not staring" he replied. _

_I went back to ignoring him but now that I had spoken he seemed to want to continue our little chat. He got up and walked over to me, and I noticed he was limping and he gently sat down on the bench, while I stayed on the wooden dock. Then he spoke again._

_"Hi"_

_I replied "Hi…not to be rude but may I ask what you are doing here?" _

_"I don't know I come here sometimes to get away from all the things that happen to me at home, I just find it so peaceful…what about you?"_

_"The same really, I don't know if you can tell where I'm from and if you did I am surprised you are talking to me"_

_"I don't care where you are from, but I feel like I've seen you before…do you go to Burtonsville High School?"_

_"Yes I do, but I'm not very much liked because I'm a foster kid and I like weird things." _

_"Oh. I think I know who you are, Temperance Brennan right?" _

_"Yes and you are…?"_

_"I'm…" _

_"A big jock, I know. Why are you talking to someone like me with your type of status?" _

_"I like you and think you are very smart and beautiful."_

_I blushed just then, for I thought it was impossible for someone like him to like someone like me "You think I'm beautiful? No offense, but you know who I am and where I'm from, so why would you think something like that?" _

_"Well I don't judge and I don't really care much for that status." _

_"Really, that's shocking! You act like it!" _

_"It's just a façade for my friends…That person is not really me at all." _

_"Well I would like to get to know you better and find out for myself."_

_"I'll take you up on that offer."_

I finally realized I knew that face from somewhere…Just then I realized that that was a younger Seeley Booth! He loved me then too…it's almost like he knew that he was going to love me for the rest of his life, and he didn't care who I was or where I came from. I remember that after that day, things started getting better for me. I became happier and we became friends and I remember the reason we lost touch and why I said I never wanted to see him again…he kissed me and I was completely shocked by the outcome so I ran…that's when the running began. It all started with Booth.

In that moment I had a startling revelation…I was in love with Seeley Booth and there was nothing I could do about it…He loves me and I love him.

**AN2: Ok I know I just left it on a random note, but I couldn't figure out a way to cut it off without messing up the story's plans so I stopped it…I hope you enjoyed Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Brennan's Secret Place**

**AN: I'm being a good person and updating updating updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

After a night of dealing with a drunken Booth, Angela decided that a phone call was in order. Since Booth was still fast asleep she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Brennan's number. She figured she would be awake despite it being early because when she went to her special place, she was always up before sunrise…thinking.

Brennan felt a vibration in her jean pocket which startled her out of her reverie. She quickly pulled her phone out of her jeans and looked at the caller, seeing it was Angela, she opened it.

"Hey Ange, how are you?"

"I'm ok Sweetie and how about you? Is thinking going alright?"

"Yes and I've realized some things, but I still don't know what to think about others…"

Angela was suddenly intrigued and had that psychic feeling that she knew what it was.

"What are they Bren?"

"Well I realized that I knew Booth from my high school years when I had multiple dreams about my time in foster care…but the thing that scared me the most is the final realization I've come to…I've come to the conclusion" Brennan sighed into the phone and after a moment continued "that I am in love with him....and I don't know what to do about it"

Angela felt pain for her friend but was also ecstatic that she was admitting her feelings "Brennan, let me give you some advice…I think you should tell Booth where you are. He's extremely miserable without you here…he got himself drunk last night and told me some stuff that you should hear from him, but the bottom line is he's upset that you didn't tell him that you were leaving."

"I can't tell him Ange, but if he really wants to know…tell him that we met here. But don't reveal anymore. Tell him not to be upset, as for the drinking thing, just be there for him Ange…I think he needs someone to be a friend to him, besides me. Can you be that person? When and if he finds me he will probably tell me those things."

"Yeah I can be that person; I doubt he'll remember that Sweetie but I'll see what I can do about trying to get him there. Are you sure you want him to come?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking, but I need him to figure it out for himself, this is something I just can't tell him"

"Alright Bren…I miss you and so does everyone else."

"I miss you too"

Just in that moment Booth woke up and heard Angela's voice coming from his living room and wondered who she was talking to. He quietly got out of his bed and crept down the hallway, listening in on the conversation; the only part he heard being:

"Bren I will tell him what you told me and ask him the question, but you need to do the rest. Anyway I think I hear him getting up so I'll talk to you soon ok?"

Brennan had to chuckle at that "How convenient is it that Booth would happen to wake up while you were talking to me. I will talk to you soon, bye Ange."

They both hung up and then Booth walked in, trying to cover up the fact that he had been eavesdropping. He smiled and stretched his arms above his head and said "Morning Ange."

Angela who knew he had been eavesdropping said "Morning Booth. Just so you know I know you were standing outside in the hall listening in on my conversation with Brennan."

Booth wasn't surprised at all, he knew Angela had the amazing ability to sense things like that so he gave in and said "Ok you caught me, I heard the last part of the conversation nothing more. But before we continue this I need to get some Advil, my head is killing me!"

"Ok but we are having a little chat after you get those drugs."

"Ok"

Booth padded into his kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and then reached up to the cabinet for some Advil and downed it. Then he trudged back out into his living room and sat on the chair opposite of Angela.

Then Angela waited for him to get comfortable before she began. "Angela what did she say? I am ready to begin now."

Angela sighed, she really hated being the mediator but it was worth it for these two people. "She said she misses everyone and says not to come looking for her" she paused and he looked very hurt until she continued "unless you can remember where you first met."

Booth looked confused and asked "Why did she ask that question? I'm not sure what she's talking about."

"She's asking that question because that's where she is and as much as she won't admit it to you, she wants you to find her, and she's given you that clue and no other."

"Is she at the college we first met at on our first case?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this Booth, but no, she's not."

Booth sat in thought for a few minutes and then said "I honestly can't remember then!"

"You'll figure it out Booth, you always do and besides you two are soul mates so you can't stay apart for very long" she smiled when she finished. "I had better go Booth, and I am going to advise you to take a few days off from work"

"I will Ange, I need it."

Angela rose from the couch and walked over to the door, taking her coat off the hook, and turning quickly back to the slouched form of Booth and said "Booth if you ever want to talk you can reach me on my cell anytime"

"Thanks, Angela. Really."

She nodded in return and opened the door and left.

After Booth called in asking for a few days off; which his boss easily granted; he got out a piece of paper and started thinking off all the encounters he had had with Bones. After about an hour of listing things he gave up and decided to make himself some lunch and to try and clear his mind he put his iPod in its speaker and put it on shuffle.

He made himself a grilled cheese sandwich and rocked out to some of his favorite 80s tunes. While he was cleaning up though, a song that he held dear to his heart, and reminded him of Bones so much came on, even though it wasn't a song someone his age would normally listen to the lyrics really described their relationship; "Crush" by David Archuletta was one of his favorite songs to listen to. As the song came to an end, Booth had tensed up again and was now more determined to find her than ever. He turned his iPod off and finished cleaning the dishes in silence.

**AN2: I know I kinda like cliff hangers and my beta coilerfan35 has made me enjoy angst so get used to it haha! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Brennan's Secret Place**

**AN: Here is the next chapter! I FINALLY got around to writing it so I hope you enjoy! **

I had finished cleaning up and decided that it was time to relax a bit. I trudged over to my couch and plopped myself down, tired after the day that I had. To distract myself I turned on the TV and flicked through all the channels until I found something worth watching. I finally settled on the Hockey game; Black Hawks vs. the Flyers, but my mind refused to take in the importance of the Stanley Cup Finals game. My eyes grew droopy only thirty minutes later, and I ruefully dragged my exhausted body to my room for a nap.

I walked into my room and immediately fell into my mattress, asleep within minutes. My mind wandered to Bones and kept wondering how she was doing and where she was. She wanted me to find her but I couldn't remember how we met… As a fell into a deeper sleep my mind wandered and settled on a place that I recognized immediately: _my old high school Burtonsville High…then I thought, wait…Burtonsville is where Bones went to high school! Did I know her from there? As I relived my high school days I remembered things that I never even thought about, like how good at English I was. Science and math were of course my weak subjects and they still were today. One memory from high school though; one that really stuck out was one day in science class I was late and I had to sit up front. At first I wasn't too happy about it but when I saw who was sitting next to me, I almost had an aneurism. Sitting there was a younger Bones and I thought she was pretty beautiful then too. I can remember how I decided to talk to her and when I saw the chance I tried. I internally cringed because I can remember how that turned out. _

_"Will you please stop staring at me?" _

_"I'm not staring…" _

_"Yes you are now can you please stop?" _

_After she asked me again, I could tell she was annoyed, I kept going though. "So you're…Temperance, right?" _

_Shocked that I knew who she was she replied defensively "Yes and you're some big jock, so it's probably not a good idea that you're talking to me."_

_"I'm Seeley Booth, and yes I am a jock." I couldn't believe how pompous and stuck up that sounded._

_After that comment Temperance replied "It's nice to meet you Seeley, but I have to go to class." _

_"Of course…would you like me to walk you?" _

_"Umm…no thanks." _

_I looked dejected and said "Alright, I'll see you around then." _

_"Bye," she dismissed and she turned, practically running down the hall._

Then the dream changed and I was at a lake.

_It was sea blue, and as sailboats moved across the horizon, surrounded with luscious green forest, the slightly rotten boathouse gave it that personal homey feel. I noticed a girl sitting on the docks and decided to go over and talk to her. I walked up to her and noticed that she was deep in thought but she caught me staring at her again and said "Why are you staring at me? It's actually quite rude." _

_"I'm not staring" I replied. _

_She went back to ignoring me but now that she had spoken I wanted to continue this conversation, I don't know why but I had a feeling about her. I got up and walked over to her, and I think she noticed that I was limping and gently sat down on the bench, while she stayed on the wooden dock. Then I spoke again._

_"Hi"_

_She replied "Hi…not to be rude but may I ask what you are doing here?" _

_"I don't know I come here sometimes to get away from all the things that happen to me at home, I just find it so peaceful…what about you?"_

_"The same really, I don't know if you can tell where I'm from and if you did I am surprised you are talking to me."_

_"I don't care where you are from, but I feel like I've seen you before…do you go to Burtonsville High School?"_

_"Yes I do, but I'm not very much liked because I'm a foster kid and I like weird things. I believe we have met once in either biology or calculus, but I'm not quite sure."_

_"Oh. I think I know you…Temperance right? I believe the class was biology because I'm not very good…our first meeting wasn't' very pleasant if I remember correctly." _

_"Ok and I remember now…you are the jock: Seeley right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Seeley."_

"_Why are you talking to me? I'm not in your social group…in fact I'm at the bottom of the chain."_

_"I like you and think you are very smart and beautiful."_

_She blushed just then, for she thought it was impossible for someone like me to like someone like her "You think I'm beautiful? No offense, but you know who I am and where I'm from. Why would you think something like that?" _

_"Well I don't judge and I don't really care much for that status." _

_"Really, that's shocking! You act like it!" _

_"It's just a façade for my friends…That person is not really me at all." _

_"Well I would like to get to know you better and find out for myself."_

_"I'll take you up on that offer."_

I woke up after that, realizing that I had met her twice but the second meeting was the official one. The lake, her solace and protector; the place she would go to think. I knew that that's where I would have to look.

After I figured out where I had to go, I started to think and then I remembered…we got to know each other pretty well after that. It took me a while to figure out why I hadn't seen her again after high school and we hadn't kept in touch…One day I kissed her after we went to the lake…it had become our place, to talk and hang out. After that kiss, I remember her starting to cry and then she got up, said she never wanted to see me again and left. I was so devastated that I didn't go after her…this time I am not going to make the same mistake again. I'm determined to find my Bones.

With renewed energy I hopped off my bed, rushed into the kitchen, grabbed my phone and keys off the counter, ran out of my apartment and hurriedly went to the elevator to press the button with an arrow facing downward. When it finally came I jumped on and waited for it to descend into the basement where my SUV was parked.

I got into the SUV, started the car and drove out. The same time, I held my phone to my ear, waiting to hear Angela's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, its Booth."

"Hey Booth, how're you holding up?"

"I'm alright, but I think I've figured out where Bones is and I'm headed there now."

"Great, I'm so glad you finally figured it out!"

"Me too Ange, now I have to go, but I will call you with updates…and once again, thanks for all you've done for me."

"No problem big guy, it's worth it. Especially because you make Bren happy and she makes you happy, so I want both of my friends to be happy. I'm glad to help."

"Thanks Angela, it means a lot…I have to go."

"Bye"

I hung up and put my phone in the cup holder and sped off toward Philly, determination flowing through my veins faster than my own blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Escape From Reality**

**AN: Ok I know I've been a jerk and haven't been updating but I am now so it's all good! Enjoy!**

I was out sitting on the docks like usual, when a lovely breeze whirled my hair in my face. Absently, I brushed it from my eyes and pulled it into a ponytail. As I closed my eyes again to think, I thought it would be a wonderful day to go sailing. I remembered that when I was in high school I had learned how to sail from my friend Karly who, even though a year younger than me, was very good in controlling a sailboat. I proceeded to the lake house to see if my boat was still there, and smiled when I realized that the intimate Walker Bay 10 resided in its usual spot.

I slowly put the mast together along with its colorful sail of orange, blue and white. Then I lifted it and put it up, after that I attached the boom and assembled all the lines. Making sure the sheet (or main line that helps direct the boat) was correctly placed as well as the tiller and rudder fastened correctly in place. I pushed it into the water; grunting and grumbling as I realized it was harder than I remembered. When I entered the water, I reveled in the chilled temperature of the water despite the warm summer's day. Reaching for the centerboard, I lowered it only slightly, making sure to not scrape the ground. When I was all set to go I pushed off of the dock and quickly stopped the luffing the sail was doing and caught the wind with much ease.

Before I realized it, I had migrated to the other side of the lake; the usual weeds and irons hidden under the foggy surface of the water doing nothing to inhibit the slice of my boat. Deciding to dock on the other side for a while, I arranged for the upcoming time to be opportune to think. I was alone in the middle of nowhere as I had bought out the entire lake house and lake as my own. It was a good escape from reality and place to think. The woods surrounding were a wonderful place to hike and I absolutely love the weeping willow trees that sagged majestically over the water's edge; their long, flowing, jade colored branches the perfect place to hide away from anything other than the breath of nature that the trees offered.

I glanced over at my small two person boat, and smiled at the faded name 'Jupiter' that had been marked against the side. I had named her back when I was a teenager; an atonement for both my favorite planet, and the head of the Roman gods. I thought his metaphorical power could help my chances of sailing; despite the fact that Aeolus; the god of wind; would have been a lot more appropriate. Back then though, I didn't care about that logic; and the remembrance of such a time was both refreshing and disheartening. As a fish jumped against the water, and alerted my attention, I wondered if Booth would ever find me, and what exactly would happen if he did. Would my arms open at the sight of his warm, and reassuring brown eyes, or would I completely shut down like I had been recently, and reject him completely? Would I tell him how I felt or would I continue covering it up like it never existed?

"Only time will tell," I whispered; my voice being carried with the wind that brushed lovingly through the trees surrounding me, and the strands of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail. I had no idea of knowing what could possibly happen, but deep down I hoped he would find me; because the truth was, if he didn't, it was likely he didn't want to.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had been gone almost all day and that it was almost 4:00. I pushed myself off the docks again and started to head back to the lake house. I was almost back to the shore when I got caught in the weeds.

I tried to tack but that just made it worse, so I had to resort to sculling. So far it was working but I figured I would be out here for a longer period of time than I assumed. I went a little bit more toward the shore when I got caught again. I was so frustrated that time that I finally just screamed "Come on! You can do it, get out of here!" after several more attempts I just decided to sit and relax for a few minutes then I remembered the paddle I decided to bring last minute.

I pulled the centerboard up to see if I could get out first and when that failed; lifted the tiller out, dried it off and gently laid it down in the boat with me. The sail kept luffing; taunting me and driving me to a brink of insanity I was sure never to rationalize.

"AEOLUS!" I screamed desperately. Had there been people around I would have been completely embarrassed, but the brisk, empty shores were perfection for solitude. After screaming the gods' name a few more times the wind blew just enough to get me out of the weeds and able to paddle home.

When I reached the shore I pulled _Jupiter_ in and untacked; storing the boat in the rack. I carried all the poles and the sail back to the storage closet, where I kept quite a bit of equipment for other boating activities or jut beach gear.

I was finished putting all my things away and walked back to the dock; gasping as I glanced up, and the shining rays of the sun colored themselves perfectly to announce the end of yet another day. The beauty made my mouth gape, and outwardly I spoke: "God, I wish Booth was here to see this with me

Disheartened by the sad truth of his absence, I proceeded to head back towards the house; ready to get ready for bed and relax, before I noticed something odd about the overall scene. Sitting in the driveway was the Sequoia I sat in almost every day of my life and automatically I thought I was dreaming.

My eyes remained open, and the soft pinch to my skin made sure that I was indeed in the waking world, but I could never be too careful. Stepping closer, I glanced at the license plates and surely 'BB23194' stared back at me with certainty. I rushed into the house, and looked around for him, but he wasn't there. I glanced outside to check if I missed him, and sure enough when I stepped out back; his silhouette preoccupied the same spot he sat in when we were in high school.

I walked up quietly, and took a deep breath when I came to a halt behind him; my voice wavering incredibly as I whispered: "Hello, Booth."

His smile flourished beautifully when he turned to look at me, and I couldn't keep the soft shiver of pure happiness from riddling my body the second his strong arms circled around me.

**AN2: I know I'm mean and you're going to hate me in a little while because we got some major angst coming plus fluff of course :D don't worry it'll all be good or will it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know you can shoot me I've been bad xD. Sorry I've been super busy but hey I got into college so that's a good thing! Here's the next installment and this is a bit fluffy but it will get angsty after the next few chapters…**

Brennan was the first to pull away from the protective embrace of Booth's arms. Booth however didn't want to let go of her so he gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

He bore his eyes into hers. "I really missed you Bones."

Brennan smiled in return. "I missed you as well Booth," then she curiously asked "How did you find me?"

Booth flashed his charm smile at her and his eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "Well that's a story. Angela found me at my apartment drunk and after I sobered up, I heard her talking to you and she gave me your message and said I had to figure out where we first met. After she left, I fell asleep and had a dream about our first encounter and came here."

Brennan was a bit curious to know if her dream was the same as his, "What was your dream about?"

Booth lightly blushed at her question but answered with a light chuckle. "Well to be honest it was more than one dream. It started at school in biology class, I believe, then we were at the lake and we started talking…you didn't really like me then. After we started hanging out for a while, I…"

Brennan closed her eyes softly and a light tear streaked down her face. "You tried to kiss me and said you loved me."

Booth's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly "How did you know that?" he mumbled.

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Because I had the same dream a few nights ago"

They both stood in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other with pain and regret.

Brennan started to pull away but Booth held on to her tightly.

"Bones, please don't run away from this…from me"

Brennan looked into his eyes and she was surprised to see what she found there…hurt, regret, hopefulness, maybe?

"I'm not running away Booth, I just…" she looked at the rocky floor not wanting to meet those chocolate brown eyes that made her feel safe...the chocolate brown eyes she could lose herself in.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Yes, Booth, I'm scared. If we fall apart I don't know if I'll be able to pick myself back up again, I can't trust what will happen in a few years down the road…I," she began to sob, not able to finish her sentence.

Booth instantly pulled her into his chest, rocking her lightly "Shh it's going to be okay Bones."

After what seemed like hours Brennan pulled away. "Thank you Booth"

He could see the sincerity and hesitance in her eyes and gave her a light smile. "You're welcome Bones...Hey, listen to me," he whispered, passing his thumb in soft circles against her back.

She lifted her head from the ground and looked into his reassuring eyes before he continued, "I want you to know that no matter what…no matter what, I will never deliberately hurt you and I will stay by your side forever. I won't leave…I'm drawn into you. I know you're scared and to be honest so am I. I'm terrified, terrified of what could happen but I want to try and take this day by day and if you aren't ready, fine I'll wait…as long as it takes."

Brennan was speechless and after all that Booth said registered with her mind, she smiled her full blown smile. She gently grabbed Booth's hand and led him to the docks. "Come on Booth."

He looked at her questioningly but he smiled and followed her to the bench right by the water.

When they sat down he asked, "Bones, what are we doing over here?"

She looked lovingly into his eyes and smiled "This is the exact spot we started our friendship all those years ago."

Booth furled his brow in confusion "I know…"

"This is also the spot where I turned you down the first time."

He still shook his head in confusion. He felt lost…what was going on?

She looked at him and saw confusion and curiosity written on his face and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself.

"This is now the spot where…" she couldn't wait any longer and she leaned in closer to his face and kissed him hesitantly at first but once Booth registered what was happening he responded eagerly.

Brennan was finally the first one to break the kiss.

Booth leaned back slightly with his eyes still closed; afraid this was all a part of some fantasy dream. Slowly however, he opened his eyes to see Brennan staring back at him like an angel. Her eyes were twinkling and her hair fanned around her face onto her shoulders making her look like a goddess.

Then Booth grinned so widely that he felt like his face would burst open, however he didn't care because his beautiful partner had just kissed him.

"Bones did that mean what I think it means?"

Brennan grinned as well but scrunched her brow up in the cutest way. "I can't possibly know what you think Booth, you'll need to elaborate."

He chuckled, same old Bones. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You said you wouldn't push me and that you were scared too…you voiced all of my fears aloud. I would like to start a relationship with you but please let's just take it day by day. As I said before I don't know what will happen in the future."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. "Bones you really want to start a relationship with me?"

She smiled and nodded her head affirming what he had asked. "Yes. I do."

"You have possibly made me the happiest man on the planet."

She beamed in reply and leaned in to kiss him again.

They both hadn't realized how late in the day it was, and before they knew it the sun began to set.

Brennan pulled apart from Booth as they had been kissing for she didn't know how long. She smiled at him, and bit into her lip before she opened her mouth to speak."I've always had this wish that if we got together or even if we hadn't that we could watch a sunset together. Angela told me once that…"

"A sunset's more beautiful when you share it with someone you care about? Yeah I seem to remember that from somewhere, and I would personally love watching the sunset with you."

Brennan couldn't remember ever being this happy before and she smiled like an idiot again. She went to lean up against the dock post, but before she could Booth grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him so that she was sitting between his legs, resting her head on his chest lovingly as they watched the sun turn from orange, to pink, to purple until it finally looked like it was hitting the water and had sunk in.

She tried to get up but Booth held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go just yet.

She laughed. "Booth I have to get up. You do want dinner right?"

At those words he reluctantly let her go and she stood up, sad that their contact had to be lost. Booth got up as well and reconnected that contact by grabbing her hand and sliding his fingers through hers as they walked back to the cabin hand in hand; both contemplating that Angela was right…a sunset did look more beautiful when you shared it with someone you cared about.

**Ok I personally think that sucked. I'm trying to make my writing better and I think it has failed so far…:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter but sadly it's not. I originally had tons of ideas for this but now I just can't seem to make it work. So it is now COMPLETE. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it . **

**Love,**

**~*divine529*~**


End file.
